Bard's Tunic
.]] Bard's Tunic , also known as Bard Vest, Poet Robe, and Sage's Surplice, is a recurring armor in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Bard's Tunic is a high-ranked armor that only appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary editions. It can be equipped to every class. It can be dropped from Two-Headed Dragon and found in Hellfire Chasm and Lifespring Grotto. It provides +20 Defense, +3 Weight and resistance to Silence. ''Final Fantasy III The Bard Vest is a mid-ranked armor used by Freelancers, Onion Knights and Bards. It can be bought in Duster for 5,500 gil. In the NES version, it provides 12 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -6 Attack, and 12% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 32 Defense, 28 Magic Defense, +2 Agility and Mind. Final Fantasy IV The Bard's Tunic is a low-ranked armor that is Edward's initial equipment, and can be bought in Mist for 70 gil. It provides +2 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, +1 Magic Evasion and resistance to Silence. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bard's Tunic provides +2 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, and resists Silence. and can only be worn by Edward. It is initially equipped on Edward and can be bought in Damcyan for 70 gil. Final Fantasy V Sage's Surplice (originally known as Poet Robe) is a low-rank robe, which provides +6 Defense, +8 Magic Defense, +17 Magic Evasion, and immunity to Silence. It can be bought in Jachol and Crescent for 1,000 gil, and dropped from Drippy and stolen from Ra Mage. It can be equipped by White Mages, Black Mages, Time Mages, Summoners, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Geomancers, Bards, Dancers, Oracles, Cannoneers, Necromancers and Mimes. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Bard's Tunic is a mid-ranked armor for Penelo and provides +24 Defense, +36 Magick Defense and +5 Mind. It can be bought in chapter 4 for 3,200 gil. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Poet Tunic is an armor that provides 4 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and +10% Intelligence and Spirit. It can be bought for 350 at Urbeth, Invidia, and in Liberte (after darkness). Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Bard's Tunic is level 20 clothing that raises HP by 796 and also increases stage defense by 25%. It can be obtained the shop by trading 4,190 gil, a Poncho, and a Bird Feather. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bard's Tunic is a level 30 clothing that provides +1155 HP, +25 Bravery, -2 Defense, and +25% Stage Defense. It can be obtained by trading 17,760 gil, Poncho, and Zombie Rag. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bard's Tunic is a Clothes obtained by buying it for 400 gil at Village of Kol, by crafting it using 80 gil, x5 Gaia's Tears, and x8 Spellsilks, and by finding it in Port City Lydira. It provides 10 DEF, 5 SPR, and +30% Silence resistance. Gallery Sage'ssurplice.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FF4HoL_Poet_Tonic.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Bard's Tunic.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Bard's Tunic FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bard's Tunic.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Light armor